The Holmes Brothers
by DaniPC
Summary: Mycroft wants Sherlocks help to stop Loki, but are his motives as pure as they seem? Who are the Holmes brothers, really? And why does Thor know them? Sherloki xD rating may go up ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Heiii :D I'm baaaaack!...hello?...no one?...awww well xD I've decided to write a multichapter Avengers/Sherlock crossover, cause my internet is going crazy and I can't read any fanfiction stories, I've decided to write one :D It takes place around the time Loki is captured and put on the helicarrier and after the Reichenbach Fall (John is married and knows Sherlock is alive) If I do a pairing its gonna be Sherlock/Loki, but only if you guys want that ;) so, now that thats done...on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (regretably) ;D**

Mycroft walked leisurely down the pristine hallway of the helicarrier. He smirked when he thought of the reaction he was likely to produce from the famous one-eyed director of SHIELD. The SHIELD employees passing him, barely spared him a second glance. Mycroft shook his head and sighed. He just snuck onto the most secure (supposedly) place in the world and no one noticed.

Mycroft almost stopped when he saw a group of security guards head toward him, but then he realized they were escorting a prisoner down the hall. He stepped to the right to let them pass and the corner of his mouth turned up in a devious smile when he realized it was the Norse god of mischief they were guarding. Said god looked at Mycroft and his devilish smile with a shocked face, though he was good at hiding it.

Mycrofts eyes followed the group until they were out of sight. He looked back toward the way he was heading and, to his amazement, saw Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man coming out of a room accomponied by a Phil Coulson, the Avengers-SHIELD liasion. They headed down the hall to the control room.

Mycroft followed them at a discreet pace, listening in as they talked about Stark flying Coulson to Portland. Mycroft mentally looked through his file of Agent Coulson and remembered that Coulson's 'love interest' lives there.

When they reached the control room, Mycroft slipped in behind them and listened as they talked about Loki and his plans of 'taking over the world'. Mycroft scoffed at the lack of imagination of todays villians. Where was Moriarity when you needed him?

Mycrofts scoff finally caught the attention of the people sitting at the table and the Director standing at the head of it. Said Director narrowed his eye at the man with the umberella standing near the wall.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Nick Fury demanded. Everyone looked between the outraged Director and the cooly smiling man.

"Are you asking how I came to be in this room or how I came to be on this helicarrier?" Mycroft walked forward and looked around the control room. Silence reigned as everyone figured out that Mycroft was not supposed to be here. The would-be Avengers stood up and grabbed their respective weapons. All except Tony who just grinned at Mycroft, who rolled his eyes at the actions of the other people in the room.

"I broke in, as you might say. I hacked your system and pinpointed your location. I then proceeded to fly here and walked right through your so-called security. I then followed Agent Coulson and Anthony Stark to the control room and here I am. Anything else you would like to know?" Mycroft smirked at the half shocked, half murderous expression on Director Fury's face.

"Who are you?" The question didn't come from the Director of SHIELD as one would expect, but from the still grinning mouth of . Mycroft smiled a deadly smile at the people standing around the table, with their weapons pointed at him.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes." He turned to face the rapidly paling face of Director Fury and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

Silence permeated the room as Nick Fury reached a shaking hand out to greet the most influencial man on the planet. Everyone surrounding the two men was shocked at the state of their Director. Never had they seen the usually so stoic man so intimidated. Not even Coulson could remember a time when he saw this expression on his boss's face.

Tony sprang forward and pushed Fury out of the way and the people in the room, who thought nothing could surprise them, were flabberghasted when Stark stepped forward and embraced the man opposite him. Nick's mouth dropped open and he gasped, actually gasped, when did not immediately have him assassinated by the snipers that were undoubtedly hidden somewhere close by. Instead, Mycroft patted the mans back and smiled a tiny smile as he pulled back and looked at the exuberant expression on the billionaires face.

"How've you been Myc? How's my little 'Lock?" Stark asked the man, his hands resting on his shoulders. Mycroft laughed at his brothers nickname.

"I'm fine Tony. Don't let Sherlock catch you calling him that when he visits." Tony laughed and turned to face his team mates.

"Guys, this is my godfather, Mycroft. Mycroft, these are the Avengers, or we're supposed to be the Avengers, but I havent even met some of them. Speaking of..." Tony walked towards Bruce Banner with an oustrechted hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your work on antiparticle collision is unparalled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a big green rage monster."

Mycroft chuckled at the perplexed expression on Bruces face and almost burst out laughing at Bruce's akward "Thanks.", but Mycroft was able school his features into an emotionless mask, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Wait, wait, wait." Captain America raised his hands as if to stop anymore confusing information from reaching him. "I don't understand. If you're just godfather, why is Direcror Fury not mad, but frightened that you're on his flying boat?" Stark snorted at that, but Mycroft beat him to answering the Captains question.

"I occupy a minor position in the British government." Mycroft answered evenly, a politicians smile on his face. Tony couldn't help but scoff and elaborated.

"Myc runs all the goverments, all around the world. He's behind every queen, emperor, president. All of it. He makes all the important decisions." Tony said proudly, while looking at his godson.

Everyone stared at the seemingly unimportant man in their midst. He could start a war with one text message, make an empire fall with one phone call, blow up the world with one push of a button. No wonder Fury was so careful around him.

Thor though was more focused at something else Steve Rogers had said. He stood up and walked toward Mycroft and stopped in front of him. He raised his hand as if to shake Mycoft's, but when Mycoft raised his hand to reciprocate, Thor grabbed Mycroft's forearm in a sign of respect and Mycroft did the same.

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I welcome you Mycroft Holmes, God Father of Midgard." Mycroft stilled when he realized what Thor said, but then smirked evilly.

"Thank you Thor Odinson of Asgard. Welcome to my realm." Mycroft said seriously, to Fury's growing horror. Tony burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. Mycroft smirked at his godson. Thor stepped back and bowed slightly to Mycroft, much to the growing amusement of the rest of the Avengers. Even Natasha, a.k.a. black Widow, had to hide a smile at the gods naïve way.

Mycroft looked over at the screen in the center of the table, where an imprisoned God of Mischief resided. Mycroft looked up at the hesitant face of Director Fury.

"I want to talk to him."

**-Containment Area, Helicarrier-**

After a surprisingly little amount of arguing, Mycroft found himself at the entrance of Loki's cell room. Agent Coulson had escorted him and when they reached their destination, said with a slight warning in his voice, "We'll be watching from the control room."

Mycroft chuckled and responded with a simple "As will I.", opened the door and entered the room.

Loki looked up as a man walked into his 'room'. It was the human he had passed in the hallway. The only one that hadn't seemed even a little afraid of him.

Mycroft observed Loki, who in turn obseved Mycroft. Mycroft scanned Loki's clothes and deduced him. He tutted. Daddy issues. Classic. Loki looked confused at the slight dissapointment written across the older mans face. Why is he dissapointed? Who is this curious human? _He is important, slave. He is close to the one you want, the one with the eyes of Storm and Sea. We will help you. Help ussss. _A voice hissed in his mind and his eyes widened. His gaze zeroed on the human standing behind the glass. He is close to the One?

Mycroft tilted his head at the pained expression on the gods face and smiled, easily reading his expression.

"So you remember, Loki? Or is it only a faded memory? Do you remember him, Loki? Do you remember me?" Mycroft chuckled at the shocked face of the God of Mischief. He slowly walked around the circular glass prison. Loki's eyes followed his movements, he walked towards the place the human had stopped walking and touched a hand to the glass.

"Who are you?" asked the mystified God. Mycroft smiled and Loki shivered as an icy wind, colder than those on the frost giants planet, swept through his cell. Tiny cracking noises could be heard as frost spread across the glass surrounding his cell. His breath came out in little puffs of white as his warm breath hit the cold air. He stared at the human in shock.

"I am known on Midgard, as you would call it, as Mycroft Holmes." The hu- the...unknown creature before him answered sardonically. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"What are you?" Loki whispered, then asked even quieter, "Where is he?" Mycroft smiled mysteriously and then the trance that Loki was under vanished. He jerked away from the glass and snarled at Mycroft. "Tell me, what I wish to know!"

Mycroft smirked and swung his umberella as he walked back to the entrance of the Containment Area.

"Time to choose a side, Loki Odinson." Was the last thing Loki heard as the man exited the room.

**-Control Room, Helicarrier-**

Nick Fury leaned back in his seat and stared at the wall across from him, mentally going through all he had seen on the video feed. He added a new point on his list of things he didn't know about Mycroft Holmes. _What is he? _

He looked around at the shocked faces of his team and felt relieved, but also dissapointed that he hadn't imagined the whole thing. Stark was the only one who didn't appear even remotely surprised, which roused Fury's suspicions about the Iron Man. The only one who looked more shocked than anyone was Thor. He stared unblinkingly at the screen in the center of the table.

"Surely not..." Thor mumbled. "There has to be a different explanation." Everyone turned to look at the God of Thunder. He looked up from the table and looked straight at Stark. Thor spoke again, but this time in a different language. One that Fury was sure was the language of the Asgardians. Tony, instead of not understanding a word, as was expected of him, answered Thor in the same language fluently, much to Thor's surprise.

"How rude of you, Tony." said an amused voice from the doorway. "You know, no one can understand you." Tony actually looked a little sheepish at his godfathers reprisal. "And you, Thor." Mycroft Holmes said as he looked at the God of Thunder. "Frigga taught you better than that." he said with a wink.

**Okay :D that was the first chapter, i hope you guys liked it . Im really surprised about how the story has turned out so far. I wasn't gonna make the Holmes brothers into anything special, just normal humans, but Mycroft took on a life of his own, when he talked to Loki...btw im open to suggestions on what pairings you would like to see: who should i pair with Mycroft for example? plz, give me some feedback :) **

**DaniPC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heiiii i'm back with another chaaaapter . i got a couple pairing suggestions, so i'm gonna try to integrate those pairings, im just gonna improvise ;) The pairings are: Sherlock/Loki (obviously ;D), established Clint/Natasha, WIP Steve/Tony, secret Coulson/Pepper, established Thor/Jane (even though she's just mentioned), and Bruce/ suprise guest! :D also some people have told me i should elaborate a little where everyone in the story is , soooo: Clint/Natasha- Clint is still Loki's puppet, but Natasha and Clint were already in a relasionship, Steve/Tony- They met just like in the movies and a relasionship is gonna develop in this story . yay, Coulson/Pepper- They have been in a relasionship since Iron Man 1, but Tony nor anyone else has any idea (exept Mycroft), Thor/Jane-just like in the movies...sry if you havent watched it, but it doesnt really matter if you know or not :* John is bappily married to Mary, but who knoes how long that will last? *laughs evilly***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately).**

Sherlock sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that day. He wished John was here to explain for the TENTH time, what Sherlock knew about the corpse lying face down in the alley and how he knew it. Honestly, Lestrade seemed to be getting stupider and stupider with each passing day and now he didn't even have Jo-

_No. _Sherlock stopped that thought, before it was even fully formed. John was no longer a part of Sherlocks life. Having a wife and a baby on a way can change priorities, or so John said. Sherlock turned away from the Detective Inspector trying and failing to get his attention, and walked back to the opening of the alley. He quickly walked to the police tape and was in the process of lifting it up to pass under it, while the DI yelled at him to stop and come back, when a familiar feeling stopped his movements.

_Sherlock. _Mycrofts voice echoed in his head. Sherlock hissed in annoyance, much to the shock of the officers at the crime scene. Lestrade stopped yelling and stared open mouthed at the Consulting Detective. For a second, Sherlock had sounded like an animal, absolutely inhuman.

_What do you want, Mycroft? _Sherlock huffed back. He thought he'd have more time withput contact from his brother, who was, after all, in America.

_You must come to New York, Sherlock. He's here Sherlock. He needs you. _Sherlock paled at his brothers tone. Surely, he didn't mean...He had to ask, he had to know.

_Who? _Sherlock asked, almost fearfully.

Silence filled the link, between the Holmes brothers. Mycroft hesitated, wondering if he should just tell Sherlock to come see for himself, but he knew his brother neede motivation or he wouldn't come.

_Loki. _That was all Sherlock needed to hear. He turned to face a worried Lestrade. He felt numb inside. He couldn't think straight. Lestrade cautiously approached the shaking form of the usually so emotionless Consulting Detective.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" Lestrade asked carefully, raising his hand to lay it on Sherlock's shoulder. All of Scotland Yard eyed Holmes curiously. Even Donovan, who was standing next to an open mouthed Anderson, for once, could not find anything to say, so shocked was she by the expression on Sherlocks face. It was a mixture of stunned disbelief and heartbreaking relief and...hope. Then Lestrade asked the question on everyones mind.

"What happened, Sherlock?" Suddenly the Consulting Detective whirled into action. He beamed at Lestrade, who stepped back in schock, or was it fright? Sherlock followed the Detective Inspectirs step back, laid his hands on his shoulders and twirled the definately frightened man around in a circle, while the Yarders and surrounding people stared on in shocked silence.

Anderson stepped forward and glowered at the obviously (in his mind) insane man with Lestrade. "Hey, Freak! Show some decorum! This is a crime scene!"

Sherlock let go of the frozen DI and span around to look at Anderson with a huge smile on his face. He walked to where Anderson was standing and said cheerfully, "Ah Anderson, my least favorite idiot. Since this is the last time you will ever see me, I've decided to give you a parting gift." All of which was said with that beaming smile on his face. Anderson looked warily at Holmes, with good reason, because within the next second, Sherlock pulled his arm back and swung it at Andersons face. The resounding crack echoed around the street.

Anderson howled as blood dripped down the front of his face. Donovan rushed forward to steady Anderson when it looked like he wasn't able to stand upright anymore. Sherlock laughed joyfully at Sally Donovan's shocked/disgusted face. "Freak." She hissed at him.

At this point Lestrade pulled himself together and shouted, "Sherlock!" at the mans back. He twirled to face the DI.

"Lestrade." Sherlock practically sang as he bounded towards the Detective Inspector. "You have been grand. Not the smartest, but tolerable. Thank You." Sherlock said giddily. Lestrade stared on in wonder as Holmes embraced him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lestrade grabbed Sherlocks arm as he turned away. "Where are you going?"

Sherlock faced Lestrade and his eyes softened at the hurt expression on his face. Lestrade was one of his few friends. He deserved an explanation, but Sherlock was too excited to give one now. He smiled, a real, honest, rare smile, and said, "I'll contact you soon and I'll tell you everything." He shook the hand on his arm off and strode down the street, where cabs were standing.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled again, desperately. Sherlock laughed happily.

"I'm going home, Lestrade. Finally." Was the last thing Lestrade heard from the detective before he disappeared inside a cab and drove off.

**On the Helicarrier**

Mycroft sighed in exasperation. Sherlock hadn't answered Mycroft's most recent thought message, but if Mycroft was being honest with himself, he hadn't really expected him to. But one can hope.

Tony smirked at the annoyed expression on his godfathers face. Sherlock knew exactly which buttons he had to push to get a reaction out of Mycroft. Tony looked around at his team mates. Fury had tried and failed to question Mycroft about exactly who and what he was. When that didn't work, Fury had started questioning Thor, who, with one icy stare from Mycroft, was silent and could not be purseuded to utter one more word about Mycroft and his origins.

_Tony. _A voice said in Tony's head. It was so unexpected, even if he was familiar with the thought communication, that he visibly started. Fury broke off mid-interrogation to examine the startled look on Stark's face, which slowly morphed into a devious grin. Director Fury had to press down the urge to shudder at the terrifying look of mischief on Tony.s face.

_Hey , Sherly. The queen has decided to grace me and my merry band of misfits with his presence. _Tony said, with his usual sarcastic wit.

_Don't call me that. _Sherlock said, with amusement coloring his tone. _And don't call Mycroft that to his face, until I'm there . I don't want to miss his reaction. _Tony laughed out loud, much to the perplexed amusement of the rest of the team. Mycroft just looked annoyed. He knew that Sherlock and Tony where communicating.

_Okay, I'll wait. What's up, Sherlypoo? _ Tony asked mischieviously. Sherlock sighed in his head (is that even possible?!).

_I need you to send me a picture of your location, so i can come to you. _Sherlock said forcefully.

_Okay, okay calm down. I'm on the helicarrier. _Tony took a mental snapshot of the control room and sent it to his godson. _Why are you coming here? _ Tony asked, confused. Usually Sherlock avoided any and all contact with his brother. Even if that meant having to avoid Tony.

When Tony didn't receive an answer after a few minutes, his eyes slowly focused back on the occupants of the room, who were staring at him, as if he was mentally unstable. Tony grinned. He could imagine what his face must have looked like during the conversation.

Tony eyed Mycroft and smiled devilishly. Mycroft rolled his eyes and turned to a seemingly ordinary spot in the room. The others followed his gaze and were confused to say the least. Why was he staring at nothing?

"Don't be obvious, Mycroft." A posh british voice said from the head of the table. Next to Fury was a man that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Mycroft sighed.

"I wasn't being obvious, Sherly." Mycroft mocked. "I just didn't wish for everyone to witness a classified form of traveling." Sherlock eyed his brother with distaste.

Fury had enough of this nonsense, on his ship no less! "Just who the hell are you?!" The posh man turned to look at the one-eyed Director of SHIELD. His gaze swept the man from head to toe, leaving him throughrouly confused and uncomfortable. Not that it was visible to anyone else. The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"Director Nicholas Fury. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, how is Phase 2 coming along?" Fury visibly started. How could this man find out about such top secret information?

"W-What? How did...?" Nick stumbled over his words much to the stunned disbelief of everyone in the room, except Mycroft, Sherlock, and Tony, who were just amused. Sherlock held out his hand to shake and smirked when Fury's slightly shaking hand reached for his.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes."

**Line Break**

Shocked silence permeated the room, which was broken none other than Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He practically skipped to Sherlocks side and, with a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, span the man around.

"Sherly!" Tony said delighted. "Why do you only visit when there's a case or something of that nature?" Amusement and affection colored Stark's tone. He purposefully spoke with a british accent. Sherlock smiled, a real smile, at his godfather.

"Tony!" Sherlock said, imitating Tony's american accent. "Why do you never invite me to come visit?" Both men laughed and embraced warmly. It was an old private joke of theirs. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his godson's and brother's antics.

The occupants of the control room soon regained their ability to speak and wasted no time, asking question after question. Sherlock grew more and more agitated with every shout. Then he raised his hand.

All conversation stopped. It almost seemed like they were frozen in time, unable to move or speak. Mycroft sighed to himself. Tony and him had been the only ones not affected by whatever Sherlock was doing.

"Will everyone kindly, shut up." Sherlock with a sickly sweet smile on his face. He stared at occupants of the room, who were only able to move their eyes and breathe.

"Sherlock." Was the only think Mycroft said as he inspected the tip of his umberella. Sherlock scowled at him, while Tony barked out a laugh at the terrified look on Fury's face.

"Don't worry, Nicolas Fury. Your future holds much more promise." Tony made to continue talking, but was cut off by a sharp look from Mycroft.

"Do not speak of these things around mortals, Tony." Sherlock said, bored now. He lowered his hand and everyone took a collective breath. Fury, the only one standing, collapsed into his chair. All the others slumped in their seats, unprepared for the sudden freedom of their bodies. Tony, who was still standing next to Sherlock, grinned at Thor's expression. It was filled with awe and realization.

Sherlock finally spotted Thor among the rest of rhe Avengers and his eyes widened. "Thor." He whispered. Thor stood up and walked towards Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock," Thor said as he clasped a hand to his chest and bowed his head. "I have missed you, friend." Sherlock smiled and knocked Thor's hand off of his chest anf hugged him. The thunder god slowly wound his arms behind the others back and hugged him back.

When Thor dropped his arms and stepped back, he asked the question that had been on his mind, since he saw Sherlock appear in the Control Room. Uncaring of the eyes on him, he asked, "Are you here for Loki?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments, before he opened his ice blue eyes. He scanned the occupants of the room, easily reading all that their pasts had held. He looked back at Thor and saw the sadness and hope swimming in his eyes. So he answered honestly, even though Mycroft might scold him (ha! he could try) about his decision later.

"I've come to take Loki Odinson with me."

**Whew, okay that was chapter two xD what'd you guys think? Can anyone guess what Mycroft, Sherlock, and Tony are? I gave a couple of hints ;D if you have any questions or suggestions regarding the story, feel free to leave a comment or PM me :) see u in chapter 3...Loki and Sherlock meet (again) xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END xD**

**Yay, Chapter 3 xDD Thanks to all the sweet people who reviwed or PM'd me and thanks for all the advice. I'll give you guys a hint on what Mycroft, Sherlock, and Tony are, cause i feel like i'm being evil, keeping it to myself with no hints ;) Hint: They are three 'beings' of the Greek Mythology. Also, someone mentioned i'm being confusing about the godson parts so i'll explain it: Mycroft is Tony's godfather and Tony is Sherlock's godfather (this has nothing to do with what they are, its just who they are in this cycle on earth-oops another hint) Now, without further ado: Chapter 3 xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (infuriatingly).**

Sherlock's eye twitched. He was trying to hold back his emotions, so his energy (for lack of a english term that is equivalent to that in greek) wouldn't hurt any mortals. He was usually better at keeping his energy in check, but Loki was near, and his body was aware of it. It was like a rope was wrapped around his body, pulling him in the direction of the Containment Area.

Sherlock sighed, loud and obnoxiously. Mycroft scowled at his brothers face. Sherlock could be such a little brat. He had no one to blame, but himself. Did Sherlock really think he could just waltz in and talk to Loki. Granted, that is exactly what Mycroft did, but he was and influencial individual. Of course he could make Fury let Sherlock see Loki, but punishing his brother for his foolishness was the first on his list of things to do.

The Avengers had left about ten minutes ago. Bruce and Tony were in the lab, trying to locate the Tesseract. Steve Rogers watched them leave with a frown and quickly followed them. Natasha was sent by Fury to interrogate Loki. Thor was the only one who remained where he was. He watched the proceedings with fascination.

"Mycrooooooft" Sherlock whined, childishly. If Mycroft didn't tell Fury to let him see Loki, he would reveal himself to everyone on this ship, thus revealing Mycroft and Tony. He glared at his 'brother'. Sometimes Mycroft forgot that he wasn't his actual brother, and that he could not boss Sherlock around.

Mycroft noticed Sherlock becoming more and more agitated. His eyes shined dangerously and Mycroft knew that if he didn't act soon, Sherlock was going to do something stupid. Though Mycroft was more powerful than Sherlock, or at least more in control of his powers, given his age, he wasn't sure if he could contain Sherlock, given how unpredictable he is.

"Director Fury." Mycroft said to the stubborn man at the head of the table. "You must have already guessed that if Sherlock wanted he could do almost anything he wanted. Basically, the only thing stopping him from just going to Loki, is me. Don't think you have any influence on any of our decisions. I give Sherlock my permission to visit Loki, and if you don't like it, then...you will just have to get over it." Mycroft said in his best politicians voice.

Sherlock stood, straightened his coat and smirked at Fury. The Director made to argue, but was interrupted by a beeping noise emitting from his computer. Agent Hill was quick to report.

"A virus has been detected, Sir. Someone is hacking our system." Agent Hill sounded slightly panicked, but Fury looked mostly exasperated. He knew something like this would happen with Tony Stark on his ship, but that doesn't mean he liked it. He turned to look at the equally annoyed faces of the Holmes brothers.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and shook his head once. _You will have to be patient a little while longer, brother._ Sherlock moaned petulantly. Mycroft sighed and as stood well. Fury eyed both men suspicously before choosing to ignore them for the time being.

"Hill." Fury said shortly. Agent Maria Hill snapped to attention. "Your in charge. I'm going to pay Stark a visit."

**In the lab**

Steve entered the lab in time to see Tony stab Bruce with some sort of pointy lab tool. "Hey!" he called indignantly. "Are you insane?"

Tony ignored him and continued his conversation with Bruce. "Seriously? What's your secret? Bongo drums? Mellow Jazz? Huge bag of weed?" Bruce chuckled at Tonys antics. Steve was not as amused.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked angrily.

"Funny things are." Tony replied, while pointing the pointy tool a Steve.

**Containment Area**

"I won't kill Barton. Not until I make him kill you, in every way he knows you fear. Then, when he's coherent enough to realise what he's done, I'll split his skull. That is my deal, you mewling quim." Loki spat through his cage wall at the shaking form of Natasha Romanoff.

"You're a monster." She said, her voice trembling.

"No." Loki said, smirking. "You brought the monster." He did not expect the Agent of SHIELD to turn suddenly, no hint of any tears on her face. She looked impassively at him, not at all horrified or frightned as she had been acting like a few seconds ago.

"So that's your play? Banner?" Without waiting for an answer, Natasha briskly walked to the entrance of the cell. She pressed a button on the communicator located in her ear and informed Fury. She was long gone when Loki gathered enough wits to let out a confused "What?".

**Somewhere on the helicarrier**

Fury and his unwelcome entourage headed down the steel hallway, toward the lab. Fury's eye twitched. Sherlock, Mycroft and Thor had decided to join him on his way to Tony. It would be an understatement to say Fury was not pleased, but he couldn't stop the elder Holmes from doing anything and in addition Sherlock Holmes, since he was basically under Mycroft's protection.

Nick risked a glance behind him where the Holmes Brother's and Thor walked. He hadn't forgotten the mysterious aquaintance between them and he sure as hell hadn't forgotten the powers that had been displayed by both brothers. But his questions would have to wait until the immediate threat, Loki, was under control and the tesseract located.

Sherlock smirked at the Director's back. His agitation was palpable. Whatever happened to that sweet little boy that used to be Nickolas Fury? But, Sherlock supposed, a past like this man's could turn any innocent child into a hardened, distrusting, soldier such as Fury.

"Loki's target is Banner. Keep him in the labs. Send Thor." A voice interrupted Sherlock's musings. It seemed to be coming from a device in Fury's ear. Sherlock glanced at Mycroft, who nodded. Sherlock's smirk turned dark and mischievous.

Fury's back tensed and he walked faster in the direction of the lab.

**In the lab **

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, what are you?" Steve asked viciously. The rest of the team watched with shock, as the normally calm soldier, flipped out. Sherlock and Mycroft shared a knowing look, that was not missed by Fury.

Tony opened his mouth to retaliate, but Steve cut him off.

"Howard is ten times the man you are." The silence that followed was crushing. Sherlock turned towards the door, to hide the smirk on his face. The soldier out of time, knew not of what he spoke.

The heavy silence was broken by Tony's chuckle. He looked at the floor as his shoulders shook. The rest of the team watched as the Iron Man seemingly broke down.

Tony raised his head. His eyes filled with malicous hatred. "You know nothing, **Steve Rogers**." Tony said, infuriated. When he said Steve's name, it sounded as if many people were speaking at once. It echoed around the lab they were in. A shiver ran down the spine of everyone in the romm, excluding Sherlock and Mycroft. Steve took a shocked step back.

Nick Fury eyed Stark warily. There was more to that man that met the eye and he would make sure to find out what. But, like with the Holmes Brothers, it would have to wait. Stark needed to find the Tesseract and that was Fury's priority.

Mycroft tapped the tip of his umberella harshly against the floor. Tony's head snapped toward his 'godfather'. Mycroft glared at Tony, who bowed his head sheepishly.

A beep emitted from one of the computers. Banner made his way over and broke the tense silence. "We found the Tesseract. It's-" An explosion shook the helicarrier.

**Somewhere on the helicarrier**

SHIELD Agents were running through the halls of the helicarrier, completely frantic. An alarm rang through the halls "Code Red. Code Red. Engine 3 failure. Engine 1 failure." The helicarrier was losing altitude. Fast.

Sherlock and Mycroft watched impassively as the Agents ran by. After the explosion, which they survived obviously unscathed, they were ordered by a hastening away Director, to stay out of everyones way. Normally Sherlock would have ignored the order, but Mycroft wouldn't allow Sherlock out of his sight. Mycroft didn't want Sherlock to interfere with his plan. He needed to reunite with Loki at exactly the right moment.

So, Sherlock and Mycroft stood in a hallway watching the events unfold. They seemed completly indifferent to the chaos around them. Mycroft watched with amusement as an Agent tripped in his hurry, the papers he was holding flying through the air. Sherlock turned to his brother.

"Why is Tony aiding the mortals as 'Iron Man'?" Sherlock asked, not really interested, just bored with the inability to help, himself.

Mycroft's eyes snapped to Sherlock's face. A bored Sherlock was never a good thing. "Tony doesn't want the humans to know of his true origin. He wants to be recognized for his mind and affinity for science, not the powers he possesses as one of us." Mycroft answered, trying to keep Sherlock busy, so he doesn't do anything irrational.

Sherlock groaned. Mycroft's frankly pathetic attempt at occupying Sherlock's mind, had not helped to take his mind off of Loki. He wanted to see the God of Mischief again. The need to see the god only grew with the amount of time Sherlock was away from him. He had promised the god to visit and he was going to make sure he kept his promise.

"All available Agents to the Containment Area. All available Agents to the Containment Area." The paniced voice snapped Sherlock out of his thoughts. He spun around, facing the direction of the Containment Area, where Loki was being kept. Sherlock made to step forward, but was stopped by Mycroft's hand on his arm.

"Do you really think this wise, Sherlock? He is a prisoner for a reason." Mycroft said, trying and failing to cover the concern in his voice with indifference. Sherlock yanked his arm out of Mycroft's reach and glared at him.

"I don't care about the mortals opinion, Mycroft, as you very well know. My affairs are none of their concern." Sherlock said arrogantly. He marched purposefully toward Loki's prison. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Tread carefully, brother." Mycroft mocked. Sherlock's back stiffened, but he did not turn around.

When Sherlock was out of sight, Mycroft swung his umberella and headed toward the Control Room. Agents jumped out of his way in fright. Probably because of the terrifying, self-satisfied grin on his face.

**Containment Area**

Phil Coulson was angry. Not at the Norse God of Mischief that just stabbed him in the back with his idiotic looking spear, oh no. Phil Coulson was angry at himself. Why had he fought with Pepper and not made up before he left? Why didn't he tell her he loved her? Why didn't he avoid the fight, simply by telling everyone they were in a relasionship? Now he regretted it. Every hurtful thing he said, every moronic excuse. Worthless.

He wished he could talk to Pepper one last time before he died. Tell her how he felt about her, how he still feels about her. But it was too late. He made his choice. He sacrificed himself.

"You will fail." Phil said weakly, his voice filled with conviction. Loki looked shocked, then amused. He eyed the fallen Agent of SHIELD with amusement.

"And why, pray tell, would you think that? The Avengers are seperated, there is no one to stop me from taking your world." Loki said haughtingly. Coulson coughed wetly and blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

Loki's eyes flashed from blue to green, before changing back to blue.

Coulson shifted the gun on his lap slightly. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sherlock Holmes bursting through the door.

Loki stepped back, shocked at the sudden entrance of the man. Coulson's eyes flickered between the two men. The tension in the room was palpable. Sherlock stared open mouthed at the God of Mischief, who, in return, looked away sharply, having gotten over the initial shock.

Loki's eyes flashed green.

Coulson, having had enough of the mysterious happenings, gathered his wits and answered the God's question.

"You lack conviction." Coulson said, as he pulled the trigger on the weapon in his hands.

**Okay xD that was the edited, more detailed version of chapter 3, hopefully everyone has a better picture of what i wanted to write...umm sry if u guys hate the snippets, but I really didn't want to write this chapter, because i hate building a foundation for a story, i like just writing the action scences and cool bits xD i figured the movie covered most of those parts anyway and i didn't want to write the whole script -.- chapter 4 is coming soon xD im already halfway done, which is amazing for me ;D**

**Guest: I'm glad u like it :') **

**Soukichi: We'll seeeeee *sing-song voice* :DD**

**Maia2: Thank you for the very detailed review that made me wanna commit suicide xD just joking (note: Dani is sarcastic) xD I edited this chapter for u, so hopefully it makes at least a little more sense :) ill try to go into detail and explain things more thouroughly in the future ;D thanks for reviewing 3**

**Poosa-ard: Thx xD**

**DaniPC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arriveeeeed xD i've decided to go back in time, to show u how everyone met xD let's see what happens xD bte if anyone (maia2) was confused about the story and what ch 3 was about go back and read it again, cause i updated it and added some things : RECOMMENDED**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (horrifyingly).**

**How it all began...**

"Everyone dies, brother. You cannot save this man, merely for your amusement."

The adressed man's robe swept across the marble floor as he paced back and forth. He barely even acknowledged that his crimson haired brother had spoken.

Past's mind was occupied by the String he was holding. He couldn't describe the anslaught of feelings that wracked his body as he looked into the past of the man whose String of Life he held in his immortal hands. Past couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness that seized his being.

Future and Present watched their brothers internal struggle. His sense of duty was warring with whatever emotion the String ignited in him. Future sipped from his wine goblet. If Past decided to keep this man alive, the future would be altered. Thousands of different possibilities flashed through Future's mind. Different outcomes of different decisions, all hanging as if in a frozen tableu. Waiting for Past to make his decision.

Present rolled his eyes, a human gesture that he had picked up during the many years amongst them. He had no time for this foolish behaviour, however he knew the consequences of not humoring Past. Though Present could not think of a time where Past had ever acted like this. He was usually the voice of reason, the calm voice when a storm of raging hellhounds pounded at the doors of the palace demanding the blood of the beings within. To see him now, torn apart by mere emotions, scared Present, loath to admit it though he was.

Present's words from before were finally realized and Past spun around to face his brother. Future was lounging on a chaise still sipping from his goblet and Present was standing near the window, looking out at the fields of flowers that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"This has nothing to do with my 'amusement', brother." Past spat at Present's back, who turned his head to regard the shaking form of Past. "And you know very well that he is no mere _man_." The last word was said with mocking hatred. "He is a god."

Present shook his head. "He is not a god, brother, otherwise he could not die. He is simply long-lived and hard to kill, but obviously not that hard since you hold his String in your hands." Past scowled at his brothers calm demenor.

"I-" Past broke off, not able to speak the words. He glanced at the String and steeled his nerves. He looked up and stared first in Present's eyes, then into Future's. "I will not allow his String to be cut. He is under my protection."

Silence. The three brothers stood there for ages it seemed when, in reality, it had been but a few moments.

Future's goblet of wine slipped out of his hand and landed with a loud _clang! _on the floor. The crimson liquid spread across the marble. Present and Past watched in concern as Future suddenly doubled over in pain, his hands clutching at his head.

Image after image flashed with a lightening speed through his mind. The future was being rewritten and so, his mind.

Past approached the hunched over form of his brother. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he kneeled next to Future' chaise and placed a comforting hand on his knee. Present stepped away from the window and walked to Future's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, as a sign of support.

Future looked at Past, his eyes filled with weariness. He scanned his brothers determined face and sighed. Future stood and made his way to the window that Present had occupied and opened it. After a few calming breaths, he turned to face his anxious brothers. He looked at Present first then at Past, before he turned back to the view the window held.

"It is done. The future has been rewritten."

**Line Break**

Present quietly unlocked the front door and stepped out into the garden. He quickly made his way to the gates of the castle, making no sound whatsoever, save the rustle of his cloak.

Future, after the tiring mind rearrangement, was resting in his chambers, not aware of his brother's departure. The future is often rewritten due to the different decisions people make and Future was used to it, but when an immortal with the powers and importance such as the Three make such a decision, the consequences are far more complex and affect more of the future, given their longer life. Future was dead to the world, as the humans say, and would not awaken by Past's departure.

Present, however, was well aware of what his brother Past was doing and kept an eye on him. Present didn't know where he was going, because he was not Future. He could only see where Past's journey took him. And, should the need arise, help him out of a troubling situation.

Past made his way through the gate and walked a few yards down the path leading to the Olympian Palace. When he was far away enough that the slight fluttering sound of him teleporting could not be heard by anyone, he teleported to the realm of the man he had saved.

Asgard was beautiful. The Palace of the Asgardian King or Allfather, as he called himself, even though he was not the God of the Midgardian realm, was beautifully structured. The numerous moons reflected off of the gold pipes, creating the illusion of daytime, even in the darkest of night.

Past was standing on the infamous rainbow bridge or Bifrost, as the natives called it. A voice interrupted his observing.

"Where are your brothers, Ancient One?" Past turned, not at all frightened of the sudden voice. He knew who had spoken. Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost, stood behind Past, hands folded on the hilt of his sword, which stood straight up in front of him.

"That is none of your concern, Gatekeeper. I mearly wish to visit the owner of this String." Past reached into his cloak and pulled a long wooden box out. It was about a foot long and made of an ancient oak tree. Past had chosen this material especially to protect the delicate String, since it is near indestructable. Past lifted the lid and allowed the Gatekeeper a brief look at the contents.

Heimdall's eyes flickered between the being in front of him and the contents of the box, before they rested on Past.

"Very well, Ancient One. I shall allow you entrance, but beware. I shall inform Odin of your presence within...a quarter of an hour." Heimdall spoke with his usual emotionless tone, giving the impression of not caring, when in reality he would watch Past's every move very _very _closely.

"Thank you, Gatekeeper. That is all I ask." Past hurried down the rainbow bridge toward the Palace. He closed his eyes and let the String of Life guide him to it's owner.

Though all Asgardians were resting at this time of night, the guards were not. Past cloaked himself to not be visible and swept past the Asgardians guarding the Palace. He hurried down the hallway, still not visible, but less careful about being quiet. He only had a few minutes left to meet..._him_. The way to the Palace was a long one.

Suddenly, the thread that seemed to be pulling him stopped at the entrance of a chamber. Past's breath quickened and he took a deep, calming breath. He reached out a shaking hand, cursing himself for his human reaction, and slowly touched the door handle. Too excited at the prospect of meeting _him_, Past threw all caution to the wind and burst into the bedchamber, only to be stopped by a spear.

Pointed directly at his throat.

**Line Break**

"Who are you? What are you doing in my chambers?" A melodious voice asked. Past followed the spear to the person holding it. His blue stormy eyes met green wicked ones. He exhaled sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath in the first place.

Past felt as though his heart might burst out of his chest. He raised a hand to his chest in hopes of calming his frantic heart down. He realized his mistake when the spear poised at his throat dug deeper and broke the delicate skin of his neck. Blood welled at the small incision.

"Calm yourself. I come in peace." Past whispered, taking care not to move his throat so much. Any deeper and he could be severly harmed.

The man looked deep into Past's eyes and, seeing no malicious intent, slowly lowered his spear, though he did not drop it. Past took a small step back and scanned his attacker.

He was wearing green, black and gold armour and a helmet with horns that curled backwards. The gold plates reflected the flickering flames of the candles scattered around the room. The black hair that peeked out of his helmet was velvety looking and Past longed to run his fingers through it. The flickering light made the man's cheekbones seem even more pronounced. The by far most prominent feature of the man, however, had to be his eyes.

The man's eyes were a deep, vibrant green color, framed by dark black lashes that seemed to brush across the man's cheek whenever he blinked. What got Past's attention was the emotions expressed within the eyes. They were filled with mischief and wickedness. A prankster, a joker if he ever saw one. These eyes were also studying him.

"What is your purpose here?" The man asked Past, drawing his attention to the lips of the man, who, when he noticed Past's stare, involuntarily licked his lips. Past's eyes darkened, like the sea when a storm is brewing and the man looked away sharply.

Past smiled, amused at the man's shyness. "I have come to meet you. I am one of the Fates. Past." The man's eyes widened and he took a small step back. Fear clouded the mischief and playfulness in his eyes and Past was sorry to see it go. "No, don't worry. I am not here to harm you." Past smiled at the man reassuringly. "What is your name?" He asked.

The man didn't hesistate to answer, it wouldn't do to anger a being such as a Fate. "My name is Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies." Loki bowed his head in respect, but Past was having none of it. He lifted Loki's head back up with a finger on his chin.

"Now, now, Loki. None of that. I want to see your eyes." Loki's eyes widened in shock and he sucked in a short breath. Past's eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes so quick, Loki thought he imagined it.

"Why-" Loki cleared his throat and tried again. "Why are you here?" Past had yet to take the finger off of the underside of his chin. Past sighed deeply and moved away. Loki exhaled sharply and followed Past's movements with his eyes.

"You were supposed to die today, Loki Odinson. During the fight on Jotunheim." Past said as he walked around the room, examining the furniture and trinkets. Loki let him, seeing as though he couldn't exactly take a being as strong as this one in a fight.

"Then why didn't I?" Loki asked calmly, not at all frightened by the idea. The Asgardians were not afraid of death, since they believed that when they died they would enter Valhalla.

Past turned to face Loki, his expression unreadable. When he opened his mouth to answer Loki's question, he was interrupted by the door bursting open and a dozen guards entering, followed by the Allfather himself and someone who was obviously his son, judging by the resemblance.

"Why have you come, Ancient One?!" The Allfather roared at Past, obviously frightened by the powerful being. The guards all pointed their weapons at him and Past sighed, rolling his eyes. When Past made no move to answer, the Allfather spoke again. "You are never to enter this realm again, Ancient One, understand?! Or I will wage war on your people!"

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Future and Present appeared, flanking Past as he faced off with Odin Allfather. Present laid a hand on Past's shoulder. "It is not worth it, brother." He said, trying to stop Past from causing a war over one man. Future grabbed his arm, when Past made to take a step forward, regardless of Present's words.

"It does not end well for him." was all Future had to say and Past was calming down, not wanting to risk Loki's safety. Past's eyes moved involuntarily to Loki's face. He tried to imprint it onto his mind, so he would always remember it.

Loki smiled a tiny smile at him and Past swore then and there to see him again. No matter how long it took, they would meet again. Loki saw the unspoken promise in his eyes and his smile brightened. Loki had no idea what captured his attention about this man, but it was as if he didn't have a choice, but to be captivated by him and he hoped Past kept his promise to see him again.

Past nodded to his brothers and they got ready to depart. Past looked at Loki one last time and answered Loki's question just as his brothers and him vanished.

"Because **I** wanted you to live."

**And that was Chapter 4 xD I decided to do a little back in time thing fot you guys, so you have an idea of the connection between Loki and Sherlock XD and now you know what Sherlock is: Past, one of the Fates xD but which one id mycroft and who is the other...u tell me ;D next chapter is another back in the day scene, i think, but after that, we're going straight to the Battle of Manhattan *-* if you have any question, dont hesitate to ask :) im in a really good flow right now, so chapter 5 and maybe chapter 6 will be updated quickly ;) keep your fingets crossed . (btw did anyone catch the fever series reference?) peace,peeps 3 **

**DaniPC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaay xD Chapter 5 is finished xD this one explains thor and sherlock's close relasionship, even though thor is not close to mycroft xD any questions? Leave me a review and i'll answer them at the end of the chapter ;D enjoy ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (...).**

Thor Odinson walked along the beautiful field of flowers, lost in thought. He was enjoying one of his many trips to Midgard, but it was not the same without his mischievous brother Loki. They often visit Midgard together to see what battles there were to be fought, what new foods awaited them and what mischief could be caused in the Midgardian realm. And if they were seen, in all their Asgardian glory, it mattered not. The humans simply made a new religion to worship them with.

This time, though, Loki was being punished for his secret trips to Svartelheim. Odin was not really angry at Loki, more like frightend. How did Loki manage to evade Heimdall's all-seeing eyes?

Thor sighed and sat in the field of flowers, not caring if he crushed some. He placed Mjölnir next to him in the grass and leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, which were spread out behind him. He tilted his head back, feeling the warm sun on his face, and closed his eyes.

Thor sat in that place for quite some time, while unbeknownst to him, someone watched him. Watched the sun light up his blond hair with highlights and his bronze chestplate gleam. Only when the sun began to set did Thor open his eyes again. When he did, he whirled to his feet.

Thor held out his hand and summoned Mjölnir and pointed it at the stranger. The man was wearing a brown leather pants with a white puffy shirt, the likes of which, Thor had never seen before, tucked into said pants. He had jet black hair, like Loki, but unlike him, it was curly. Stormy blue eyes regarded Thor intently.

"You are Thor." The stranger spoke, no hint of a question in his words. Thor answered anyway.

"Yes, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. Who are you, stranger?" Thor said imperiously. The strangers lips pulled up in a smirk. Thor was confused. Was this mortal not frightened by a being as powerful as he?

"Welcome Thor, to our Palace." Thor was shocked. This man owned a Palace? Thor looked over at the gleaming marble of the strangers Palace. It rivaled that of Asgard. "I am Past, but you may call me..." Past tilted his head as though in thought. "Sherlock." He finally said with a devious smirk.

Thor was amazed. This man was a Fate! Thor quickly got on one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Ancient One." Sherlock grabbed Thor's arm and forced him to his feet.

"What is it with you Odinsons? Treat me as an equal. Call me Sherlock." Sherlock smiled at the perplexed expression on Thor's face. "Come, Thor. Let us have dinner in the Palace." Sherlock tugged on Thor's hand and Thor laughed boisterously. Sherlock reminded him of Loki, when he wanted Thor to hurry up and follow him, because he wanted to show him something.

They made there way through the field of flowers and to the Palace entrance. The rest of the day and night was spent talking and feasting. Thor quickly warmed to Sherlock, though he couldn't forget the nagging feeling in his mind, telling him they had met before.

Sherlock scanned Thor's face and realized what he was thinking. He had gotten pretty good at reading people, these past centuries. "You're wondering if we met before." Again, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, Sherlock. You seem vaguely familiar." Thor answered instantly, his interest clear. Sherlock looked deep into Thor's eyes, reading the truth of Thor's words.

"I once visited your brother Loki on Asgard. We were caught in the middle of a conversation by the 'Allfather'." The last word was said mockingly and Thor tensed, remembering. "You accompanied him. I recognized you immediately when I saw you in the field today." Thor tilted his head, thinking of over one thing Sherlock had said.

"Why were you visiting my brother?" Thor asked innocently, not knowing that Sherlock's body tensed without concious thought at the question.

"That is between me and your brother." Sherlock answered stiffly. Thor, afraid he had angered the Fate, raised his hands placatingly.

"I understand, Sherlock." He smiled at Sherlock reassuringly. "Loki could speak of nothing else for weeks, though I had no idea it was you when I saw you. I merely thought we met on one of my other trips to Midgard." Thor said, to distract the Fate. It worked.

"How is Loki?" Sherlock asked, starved for information and the rest of the evening was spent talking about Loki. Thor told of his adventures with his brother and some of them had Sherlock doubled over in laughter at the antics of his Chosen.

It was late into the night before Thor asked a question that brought Sherlock back from his good mood. Thor knew the question might make the Fate angry, but the well being of his brother came before his own and if the Fate decided to take his anger out on Thor, then so be it.

"Loki said you promised to see him again. When do you plan on following through with your claim?" Sherlock tensed, but relaxed when he heard the protective tone with which Thor asked the question. Loki's brother had the right to know and he could tell Loki.

"My brothers and I are forbidden to enter Asgard, Thor. I cannot visit him there. I wanted to visit him, when he leaves to go to Midgard, but I can only see where he has been. I am Past. When I tried to get my brothers help, Present said he could not risk me visiting him. He said if the Allfather found out, a war might still be waged. Future said it was not time for me to meet him and that I would have to be patient, but I can't! I want to see him again!" Thor was surprised by the passion the Fate displayed when he spoke of Loki.

After a few moments of silence, Thor spoke. "I will tell Loki all that you have told me. I will tell him to be patient, that his time will come." Sherlock looked at Thor with hope-filled eyes.

"You will?" When Thor nodded, Sherlock threw his arms around him and hugged him. After a few moments of shocked hesitation, Thor returned the embrace. "Thank you, Thor. Thank you."

When both men stepped back, Sherlock turned to a chest on a table by the window. He opened the chest and took out a letter. He clutched it to his chest and made his way back over to Thor. He held out the letter. "Will you take this to him?"

Thor looked at the letter, thinking of his father's anger if he found out what Thor had done. Thor looked up into Sherlock's pleading, sorrow-filled eyes and made his decision.

He held his hand out and accepted the letter. "None shall read this, but Loki." Thor said regally. Sherlock's answering smile was brighter than the brightest sun on Asgard.

**Back in Asgard**

Thor made his way to his brother's chambers, the letter Sherlock had given him hidden away from sight. He thought back to Sherlock's parting words.

_Flashback_

_Thor stood at the entrance of the Palace, the letter for Loki tucked into his belt. Thor turned to look at Sherlock. He regarded the Fate and, after a minute, smiled warmly. _

_"You are a good man, Sherlock." Thor said, his voice sincere. Sherlock chuckled at Thor's expression of almost childish innocence. _

_"I am not a man, Thor. I am a Fate." Sherlock's voice betrayed him. It cracked at the last word. Thor looked knowingly at Sherlock. He was confident in his words._

_"That is not all you are, Sherlock." Sherlock blinked at the God of Thunder. A smile slowly spread across his face. He layed a shaking hand on Thor's shoulder._

_"Thank you, Thor." Sherlock said, sincerely. Thor smiled , nodded and turned around, making his way down the path toward the entrance of the gate._

_End Flashback _

Thor hesitated outside of Loki's door. He debated shortly wether he should go in. Thor finally decided to just slide the letter under his brother's door. This was a private message and Loki deserved some privacy.

A small secret smile lit up Thor's face as he made his way to his own chambers.

**Loki's Chambers (Asgard)**

Loki looked up from the book he was reading, when he heard a fluttering noise from his door. He watched as a a letter slid under his door, curious. He closed his eyes, head tilted slightly to the right, as he listened to the retreating footsteps. Thor. Loki would recognize those steps anywhere.

Loki stood and made his way to the door. The only time Thor had ever slid a letter under his door, was when they were boys and Thor was apologizing for something. Loki could not recall anything that Thor had to apologize for, so it was not without caution that Loki picked up the mysterious letter.

On the front of the letter, Loki's name was scribed elegently into the parchment. This was not Thor's handwriting, Loki realized with confusion.

Loki turned the letter over and slid his finger under the flap, to raise it. He smoothly slid the parchment out of the letter and set the letter aside. He unfolded the parchment, sat down on his bed and began to read.

_Dear Loki,_

_I am sorry. I know you are disappointed that I have not contacted you and for that I apologize. _

_I hope I am not too late and you have not forgotten me. My name is Past, but nowadays everyone calls me Sherlock. I visited you once in Asgard, but the Allfather caught us. That is why I have not been able to keep my promise to visit, Loki._

_My brothers and I are no longer allowed on Asgard, so I cannot visit you there. I wanted to see you on one of your many trips to Midgard, but I am Past. I can only see where you've been, not where you are or where you will be. When I asked my brothers for help, they refused._

_Do not be angry with me Loki, please. I could not bear it. We will meet soon, I swear it._

_We must be patient. Our time will come. _

_Sherlock_

Loki closed his eyes after reading the letter and inhaled the scent of the parchment. It carried small traces of a musky scent that threatened to make Loki's eyes roll into the back of his head.

Loki exhaled and opened his eyes. He strode to the window in his room, flung it open and stared out into the night.

He thought of black, curly hair and stormy blue eyes.

**Holmes Castle (Home of the Fates)**

Sherlock Holmes paced by the window, lost in thoughts of Loki. Future and Present watched, Present with annoyance and Future with amusement.

"Do not worry, brother." Future said, voice filled with mirth. Past glanced at Future, saw Future's amused smile and glared at him.

"Be quiet, Anthony." Sherlock growled at Future. "Your not helping." Anthony had refused to tell Sherlock if Loki had received his letter, only to see Sherlock squirm. It amused Anthony that Sherlock's usually calm demeanor could get so agitated over a mortal.

"Enough, Anthony. Tell Sherlock what he wants to know." Present said, seemingly indifferent to his brother's distress.

"Your no fun, Mycroft." Anthony pouted, glaring at Present. Mycroft shrugged delicately and returned to his reading. Sherlock looked hopefully at Anthony.

Anthony sighed. "Fine." Fun over. "Loki received the letter and has read it." Under his breath, Anthony muttered, "read it about a thousand times."

Sherlock beamed and Anthony sucked in a breath. He had never seen his brother quite so happy before, never since the beginning of time itself, when they were created.

Sherlock, ignoring the shocked look on his brother's face, practically skipped to the open window and looked out.

He thought of long, black hair and glowing green eyes.

**Im having a lot of fun with this story xD john will come into play, along with a few other characters from Sherlock and Iron Man ;D The Battle of Manhattan will come as the story develops :DD**


End file.
